


Hell in Your Eyes

by jokerswild



Series: Tales of vampire Bofur [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerswild/pseuds/jokerswild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur still doesn't think Nori's idea is a good one and Nori just happens to disagree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a result of some serious arm twisting by my best friend (read: she went "hey you should write this thing" and I went "yeah okay") so this story is inspired by and for [thorinoakenshield](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinoakenshield)

Its another month before Nori decides to go in search of the vampire. Usually he's a very patient dwarf but in this case the more time that goes by, the more bodies that pile up. Besides Bofur is doing a great job at avoiding him and if he really thinks that the thief will just give up on his idea if he ignores him, well he's got another thing coming.

He waits until sunset, when Bofur's shift in the mines gets done, before he leaves the little hovel that he's been hiding in recently. It doesn't have much but it has what he needs, most importantly its hidden away from prying eyes of guards and less reputable dwarrows.

Nori has no doubts that the vampire fed either the night of their last encounter or the next night, and then again a few weeks after that. He would need to find someone else to drink from soon if he sticks with his schedule. Bofur might even go out tonight looking for his next meal but even being one of Middle Earth's scariest predators, the dwarrow still had a routine. He'd stop at his mother's and cousin's toy shop on his way home and they would chat about their days. Eventually Sigrun would complain that her son needed a bath before shooing him home with a kiss on a dirty cheek and a warning not to drink too much with the lads.

Bofur will promise not to get into too much trouble before saying goodbye to Bifur and his mother because heading home to bathe and change before he went out for the night. It was horribly mundane for a vampire but made it that much easier for Nori to locate him before he went out and took another life. 

He takes his time walking from his hide out to Bofur's home across Belegost. He always makes sure that the places he stays are away from anyone he cares for, just in case. Not that he should really be worrying about anyone going after the vampire anymore but old habits die hard.

Sticking to the growing shadows is easy enough as is avoiding the guard's patrol routes for the night. He's not particularly worried when he comes upon the house and there don't seem to be any lights coming from within. Dwarrows naturally had excellent vision in the dark, vampires even more so, it wasn't much of a stretch to think that this was some tactic to make Nori think he wasn't at home. Thus keeping up his latest tradition of avoidance.

With that thought in mind, he easily decides to break into the home, picking the lock of the back in mere seconds. He sneaks through the house, checking each room for the vampire as he goes, and carefully avoiding the second, fifth, and ninth steps as he heads upstairs because they creak. With the rest of house cleared, he fully expects Bofur to be in his bedroom changing most likely but is surprised when the dwarrow isn't there.

Nori sighs as he crosses his arms over his chest. Was it possible that he missed the vampire? Not likely unless Bofur completely skipped seeing his family, which he's never done in all the years since he moved out of his mother's place. Maybe he was still with Sigrun and Bifur down at the shop or ran into someone on the way home and stopped to chat. Those seemed like the more logical options since outwardly the vampire was still a very charming dwarrow.

He could stay here and wait but if Bofur decided to further avoid him, it was possible that he could have changed his routine and went out to find dinner first. In which case Nori needed to find him before that happened.

“The front door was unlocked you know,” Bofur's voice comes from behind him suddenly.

“Well now the back door is unlocked too,” Nori replies evenly as he spins to face his friend. He slips the throwing knife he had grabbed when he had been surprised back inside his bracer as he looks Bofur over. The other dwarrow is leaning against the door frame wearing nothing but his trousers and a scowl. He doesn't have the usual bit of stomach pudge that most dwarrows have, or at least those that Bombur feeds, although whether that's because he's a vampire or because he spends all day in the mines Nori doesn't know. 

With his hair down and a towel in hand, its a sure bet that he was in the bath. Too bad Nori hadn't looked in there, he'd only paused in front of the door long enough to listen for any sound of movement.  
The thief prefers Bofur's hair down if he's going to be walking around without a tunic on but he can't say that out loud.

He watches as Bofur huffs and moves to stand in front of a small dresser that has the ties for his braids on it, sitting next to his silly hat. There used to be a mirror that hung just above it but it was put in the trash after they discovered that he didn't have a reflection. Not that Bofur really needs it to do his braids since he's done his hair the same way since they hit their majority. 

“What are you doing here, Nori?” The vampire asks like he doesn't already know.

“Well I haven't seen you in almost a month so I decided to stop by and make sure you were ok,” he answers smoothly, playing along.

“The answer is still no,” he says lowly as he ties off the first plait.

“Why? Because you actually like killing people?” Nori's eyes narrow in suspicion. Before the changed he never would have asked that question but things are very different now.

“Of course I don't,” he growls, half turning to stare down the thief at his accusation as he ties off the second braid, “you were the one that suggested I end their lives remember? _You _said that it would be safer for me if there weren't hundreds of dwarrows walking around with bite marks on their necks.” Bofur's jaw clenches as he stares at Nori.__

__“Well my new idea is even better than that! You won't have to kill anyone anymore and I'll be the only one walking around with bite marks. Which can be very easily hidden if we do it right and its not like I would tell anyone where I got the marks from anyway,” the thief shrugs. Suddenly he has an unhappy vampire in his face and damn he wishes he could have that type of speed._ _

__“Do you still not understand how dangerous this is? I could _kill_ you, Nori, or worse I can turn you into a creature like me. Do not tempt me,” Bofur growls but his green eyes are all but begging for Nori to drop it. _ _

__“I trust you,” he replies simply. The other dwarrow crowds his space until he backs up and can feel his legs hitting the edge of the bed. The vampire's eyes change from begging to acceptance and then to something akin to hunger. Although Nori guesses that its more of a hunger for blood than any kind of physical hunger that he himself may or may not be feeling at the moment._ _

__“Its a dangerous game your playing,” Bofur says but there's an eerie stillness surrounding them, reminding him of a calm before a storm. He's always loved a good thunderstorm and he's more that willing to ride out the tempest that's brewing in those green eyes._ _

__“Those are my favorite,” but before he can finish what he's going to say, he finds himself on the bed and Bofur's lips on his. Their kiss is desperate and hungry, too many years of abstaining from each other while jealousy threatened to consume them whole finally coming to a head._ _

__Their tongues battle for dominance as Nori slips a hand between them, trying to get at the laves for Bofur's trousers. The vampire is quick to grab the wandering hand and pin it next to his head, murmuring a not yet while he nips and licks his way to the pulse point in the thief's neck._ _

__“Hiding the bite is a good idea,” Bofur whispers against his neck and it's not fair that the one kiss has left him breathless while the other dwarrow is fine. Damn vampires and their not needing to actually breathe!_ _

__“You'll have to go lower then,” he says baring his neck for further attentions. Bofur only obliges with another nip and a chuckle before he slides down the thief's body, making sure to drag his body against Nori's groin. He stops only for a moment to undo the laces of his trousers and smalls before he's completely standing on the floor between Nori's spread knees._ _

__He pushes up so that he can lean back on his elbows to watch the vampire, who is in turn looking at him like he's going to devour him. Which isn't too far from the truth actually. Bofur grins before he turns to head to the dresser and is back in a flash. The ginger dwarrow is almost sure he heard or maybe saw a drawer open and shut but it's hard to say with Bofur kneeling on the floor between his legs and working his boots off._ _

__That's a sight that will forever be seared into his memory._ _

__He's just about to lay back again when his hips are suddenly grabbed and he's pulled toward Bofur until his ass bumps against the other dwarrow's legs, making it so his ass is hanging off the bed. The vampire hooks a thumb behind each knee, bringing them together and resting Nori's ankles on one of his shoulders. The thief watches him carefully as the dwarrow grins smugly before he yanks off both his trousers and smalls in one go, leaving Nori naked from the waist down. Bofur doesn't even bother to hide the fact that he's eying the thief's half hard cock._ _

__He pretends that he isn't the least bit impressed with that move, easy when he thinks about having to go home in ripped trousers if Bofur hadn't been careful, while the other dwarrow chuckles again and sinks to his knees._ _

__“I thought you were going to feed,” Nori says, not at all complaining with where he thinks things are headed._ _

__“You were the one that suggested I go lower to hide the bite,” the vampire replies as he spreads the thief's legs again. He lets one knee rest on his shoulder while he prompts Nori to hold the other one so he's open wide for him._ _

__It takes a moment for his lust addled mind to catch up, but he does eventually realize what Bofur is doing. There's a major artery just on the inside of the thigh and that's where he was going to drink from and he moans long and low at the realization. The other dwarrow chuckles again and if he doesn't stop that Nori is going to leave._ _

__No he's not but it sounds pretty threatening in his head._ _

__“I can hear your pulse racing,” Bofur says, completely amused. His lips slide up the inside of his thigh, along the artery, right up to the juncture before he sucks a small mark on the soft skin. Nori stifles a needy whimper, hissing instead and wishing that he'd suck on other places instead, his cock namely._ _

__“Last chance, Nori,” the vampire warns. Even with his compromising position and the fact that Bofur is both stronger and faster that he is, he doesn't doubt for a second that he wouldn't be bitten if he told the other dwarrow that he changed his mind. Not a luxury that's ever been given to anyone else that he's fed from and that knowledge coupled with the fact that Nori would never do this for someone else, makes him want to confess to feelings that he still refuses to put a name on._ _

__“You're the only one that ever had second thoughts about this plan,” he replies with a grin, keeping a lid on any feelings that he'd buried long ago._ _

__Bofur's entire eyes are swallowed in blackness before he nods and turns back to the soft skin of Nori's inner thigh. There's no warning before the bite and the thief can't stop the gasp that rips from his throat, the pain of his skin being punctured going straight to his cock. He's not the only one that's effected, at the same time there's a long, rumbling moan coming from deep in Bofur's chest as Nori's blood floods his mouth._ _

__The ginger dwarrow's head falls back against the bed, still watching as the vampire's eyes flutter shut like he's enjoying the best drink in his life. Bofur's hand goes to the other side of Nori's leg, pressing the appendage harder to his mouth and holding it there as he drinks. The thief closes his eyes and focuses on the feel of suction on his leg and how he's slowly starting to feel lighter._ _

__His focus is broken by tiny kitten licks around the holes left from Bofur's fangs and a the rough pad of finger teasing against his entrance._ _

__“Bo,” he barely whispers, knowing the vampire will hear him anyway, as his hips start trying to get that finger inside of him._ _

__“I want to fuck you, Nori,” Bofur growls against his skin before licking away the blood that oozed from the wound while he was talking._ _

__“You'd better make it worth the blood loss then,” the thief doesn't even get a chance to think that one through before he's already said it. The other dwarrow doesn't miss the challenge and mutters something like _oh I'll make it worth it_ , before he's gone back to sucking the blood out him._ _

__Nori whines at the loss of the finger against his hole, something he will either completely deny or blame on his foggy head., either way he does _not_ whine. The digit is back quickly enough, slick this time and he's pretty sure he gets a whiff of almonds, teasing against the furl of muscle before pressing inside. It's both a relief and makes him want more at the same time. He tries to roll his hips to fuck himself down on the finger but with one leg being held up by Bofur's shoulder and the other by his own hand, it's hard to get the angle he needs._ _

__The other dwarrow seemingly takes pity on him and adds a second finger, slower than he had the first. Nori isn't sure if he's grateful for the consideration or annoyed by it._ _

__Bofur barely grazes over his prostrate but it makes him gasp for air none the less, also making his fingers dig into the meat of his other thigh. The vampire gives a final lick over the bite wound before moving the thief's hand off his leg and licking over the angry red crescents his nails had left behind. All without ever stopping his teasing touches to Nori's prostate._ _

__“Bo, please,” he begs between heaving breaths. The other dwarrow leans up for a kiss that he greedily accepts, tasting the sharpness of copper on his tongue, while Bofur stops his teasing and starts to seriously prepare Nori. He's very clinical in the way he slides a third finger in next to the other two, waiting for the thief to give him the go ahead before he starts scissoring his fingers in and out. He wraps his now free legs weakly around the vampire's hips, his body trying to get those fingers back to where he needs them but Bofur anticipates the movements and denies him._ _

__Nori lets out a frustrated groan which is swallowed by Bofur's mouth. In a split second he's left empty and is face down against the comforter in the middle of the bed with the vampire's hard length moving lazily between the globes of his ass. And really when did he finally lose his trousers?_ _

__“I thought you were going to make it worth my while,” he says as he tries to push himself up onto his palms. His elbows wobble before he decides that being propped up on his forearms might be a better idea. It's only now that he becomes away that Bofur is the only one that's completely naked. He still has on his tunic and his bracers. The very carefully sculpted peaks of his hair starting to come undone, the long hair hanging in front of his face as he bows his head to rest against the leather bracers._ _

__“And I said I would, didn't I?” Bofur breathes against his ear. Nori doesn't get a long enough chance to try to muddle through a snarky response before the vampire has his cock lined up with his hole and is pressing inside. It might be loss of the blood but the thief could swear it takes an age before he can feel his ass against his hips._ _

__“Move, dammit,” he grunts as he tries to rock his hips. His attempt is foiled as Bofur grabs his hips and pulls him back onto his cock. Nori makes a low frustrated noise but his body is held fast by the dwarrow's strong grip. Its only when he stops squirming that Bofur starts to move and even then its not in the way that the thief wants most at the moment. His thrusts are long slow, ending on a snap that makes their skin slap together and makes him moan._ _

__The ginger dwarrow needs more though, he needs faster and harder but the vampire seems to have other plans. He tries to slip a hand under his tunic to get to his aching cock but Bofur catches him._ _

__“No,” he growls before he pins the thief's wrist next to his head, leaving him to hold himself up on just one arm._ _

__“Tell me what you want, Nori,” Bofur instructs, as he covers the slightly shorter dwarrow with his body. He drags the sharp points of his fangs along the side of his neck, making him groan._ _

__“I want you to fuck me,” he growls in frustration, “and to bite me again.” He adds softly. It doesn't matter of course, the vampire hears him anyway and stops all movement. It's the exact opposite of what he wants and when he tries to move his hips, Bofur grabs them and holds their bodies together._ _

__“Do you like it when I bite you, Nori?” He purrs, pressing the points of his fangs into his skin but not enough to break the skin._ _

__“Yes,” the ginger dwarrow gasps._ _

__“I don't think you can handle losing much more blood,” Bofur says, way too seriously for how much Nori wants to come right now. Later he would probably be thankful that the vampire could still keep his head but right now he needs the bastard to move!_ _

__“Then you better fuck me fast,” he grunts, turning his head just enough to glare at the other dwarrow. He tries to wiggle his hips again but he's stuck in an iron grip._ _

__“Hold still or I'm going to end up ripping your neck open,” the vampire growls and he does as he's told. One of his hands releases his hips, moving the hair off his neck before supporting his weight on the bed. Bofur pulls out enough that his only the head of his cock is left inside the thief, placing open mouth kisses down his neck until he find a spot that's both good for him and easy for Nori to hide later._ _

__When he slams back inside, he also bites into the soft skin, causing Nori to curse in every language he knows. The thief cries out as Bofur sets up a brutal pace and it's perfect. He's hitting his prostate over and over while the continued blood loss makes his head swim._ _

__He starts to get dizzy as heat pools in his gut and he's sure that he can feel the warmth of blood trickling down the inside of this thigh. The thought of his blood mixing with Bofur's come is absolutely filthy and makes him shudder delightfully. The vampire moans as Nori's inner walls clench around him, sliding his other hand from his hip, under his tunic and pinching at a nipple._ _

__“Bo,” is all he manages to get out before his release is suddenly slamming into him. He comes in thick white ropes onto the comforter before his world suddenly goes black._ _

__

__When he wakes up, he can feel the sunshine on his face and automatically sits up, sleep fogged mind not remembering where he was. As he tries to make himself vertical, he suddenly feels lightheaded and there's a not unpleasant ache in his ass. Last night comes flooding back to him as he flops back down on the pillows and he also notices that not only are both his wounds clean and bandaged, so is the rest of him._ _

__Also he's completely naked now, his tunic and bracers having been removed while he was sleeping._ _

__There's a distinct smell of meat cooking coming from downstairs but other than that, there's isn't any sign of anyone else in the house. Had Bofur seriously just left him here and went to work in the mines? That would be a first for him. Usually the thief is either sneaking, or being kicked out of, other people's beds not left alone in them. He looks around the room to see that both Bofur's hat and boots are gone._ _

__Disappointment tugs at his heart but he ignores it, trying to figure out how long he can just lay here before he should get up. If the vampire has left for the day then maybe he should just hang around until he comes home. Nori still needed to beat into his thick head that he _would not_ be feeding from anyone else. They also needed to work out when they needed to see each other again._ _

__Just as he's about to try sitting up again, there's the sound of boots clomping up wooden steps. His eyes lock with Bofur's green ones and the other dwarrow's shoulders visibly sag with relief._ _

__“Oh good, you're awake,” he sighs as he brings a tray full of food over to the thief. There's eggs, with thin sliced beef and onions, there's also sausage, bacon, fresh strawberries and mug filled with water._ _

__“Not that I'm complaining about free food, or free food brought to me in bed, but what's with all the food?” He asks as he sits up, slowly which works much better this time, and sets the tray carefully on his lap._ _

__“It's just breakfast, Nori.” Bofur replies with a huff as he moves to sit at the end of the bed._ _

__“And here I thought it was because you cared about me, feeding me foods that help replenish the blood supply and all,” he lets out an over exaggerated sigh before stuffing his mouth full of eggs and beef. It was pretty good actually, nothing like Bombur would cook but still pretty edible. He's had worse, much worse._ _

__“But you know that, don't you? But how do you know that I wonder? That's not something a vampire who usually drains his victims would need to know-” Nori rambles before Bofur cuts him off._ _

__“I went and talked to Oin about how to help deal with blood loss the day after you talked to me,” the other dwarrow snaps before sighing and getting up to pace, “we're not doing this again, Nori, so don't look too much into it.”_ _

__“We are-” the thief stars but he's interrupted again._ _

__“No! You _passed out_ last night! I almost killed you and you might not be so lucky next time!” The vampire yells but Nori is hardly threatened._ _

__“This is why next time you're going to come to me much sooner, in a week lets say, and you're going to need less blood because you just fed,” he says calmly, leveling a hard glare on his friend. The other dwarrow doesn't seem to be convinced at first, pacing the length of room as Nori pops a strawberry into his mouth._ _

__“But what if-” Bofur starts._ _

__“No ifs, ands, or buts about this Bo. You _will_ see me in a week and you _will_ feed again.” He says with the same calm and conviction as before. The vampire paces a little more before huffing and sitting on the edge of the bed._ _

__“Fine,” he grumps. Nori can't help but smile at that._ _

__“Good. Now, bacon?” The thief holds out a piece towards Bofur, knowing its his favorite. To his continued delight, he takes it and nearly eats half of it in one bite._ _

__“Why are you really doing this, Nori?” The dwarrow asks around his mouthful._ _

__“Because while I have a lot of people that I call a friend, you're the only one I trust.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr [here](http://bofurs.co.vu/) if you want to drop by and say hello you're more than welcome to!


End file.
